Protecting Sammy: A Full Time Job
by promisemelove
Summary: It's always been Dean's job to protect Sam. So what happens when John lets Dean do it full time? Pre-series, AU.


**So this is my shot at an actual story. It's going to have some flashbacks and flash forwards. Some things to know, Dean is 18, Sam is 8, so in this, he is 10 years older but all of the stuff that happened to Mary and John, still happened. In this, Dean gets custody of Sam, they leave and never come back, trying to live their lives as normal as possible.**

It was Dean's eighteenth birthday. He wasn't expecting anything, he never did. John was on a hunt and probably wouldn't remember for a few weeks, Sammy was only eight years old and his main concern was what kind of cereal he wanted for breakfast. Dean was okay with this, it's how things had been for the past ten years.

As Dean climbed out of the motel bed, he looked over at Sam, who was still asleep. His little brother was nearly the same age he was when all of it happened, when they lost their dad to this. Dean seemed a lot older at this age than Sammy did and it worried Dean. He wasn't ready to be Dad's "good little soldier", he should just get to be a kid, the kid Dean never got to be.

He walked over to the closet and opened it, grabbing the shoebox he took with him from place to place, he had told John it was where he stored his gun, but it was far from that. In this box, was money he had been putting aside for the last four years. He had managed to get jobs in their town, mostly to pay for what the money John left behind didn't cover, but the rest, he stored in this. The stash was growing and now that he was eighteen, he knew what he needed to do.

"Dean?" The eighteen year old put the shoebox back in the closet and whipped around, to find Sammy sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Too early for you to wake up, go back to sleep," Dean told him.

"Dee…where's Dad?"

Dean sighed. "I told you last night bud, he's out working."

Dean had done all he could to protect his brother from the truth. In a few years, he knew that John would want to tell Sammy everything, make him another "good little soldier", but for now, Dean was keeping the kid innocent. Whenever John left, the big brother told his little brother he was working and urged their father to do the same.

"When is he coming back home?"

"Tomorrow, if not then, the next day. Now go back to sleep," Dean repeated. "It's too early for you to wake up."

"'Kay." The little boy laid back down and slowly drifted off to sleep. Dean sighed and looked over at the clock. He could use a little more shuteye too. He still had a couple hours until he had to get up for work and Sammy, school. He climbed back into bed and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Dean woke up to the smell of smoke. His eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed, looking over at the one next to him, finding it empty.

"Sammy," he screamed hoarsely. He ran into the small motel kitchen, to find his brother waving smoke away from the toaster, coughing. Dean sighed and scooped Sammy up in his arms. "Jesus Sammy, you trying to get us kicked out of the joint?"

"I…I'm sorry Dee," Sam stuttered. "I…I just wanted to do something for you."

"Why? I make you breakfast every morning."

"It's your birthday! I wanted to do something for you!"

Dean felt his heart soften as he held his little brother closer to him. He can't believe that Sam one, actually remembered his birthday and two, was trying to do something for him. He kissed Sam's head.

"Thank you bud, but from now on, let me worry about it. I don't think Dad will be happy if we got kicked out of the motel." He set Sam down and grabbed the burned toast, cranking open a window. He throws the toast out the window and let the smoke go out of it. He looks at the table where cereal is set up. "Well, see, you were able to do that." He smirked. "You're good for something I suppose."

Sam grinned, not getting the joke. He dragged Dean over to the table and the two sat down, starting to eat. He pushed a plastic wrapped toy towards Dean. "You can have the prize."

Dean smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks bud."

* * *

"I'll see you after school Sammy," Dean told him, pulling the Impala up in front of the school.

"Will Dad be home?" Sam asked, hopefully.

Dean sighed. "Probably not Sammy, but don't worry, we'll have fun." It was Sam turn to sigh as he got out of the car and headed into the school. Dean backed out and headed to work. A few years ago, he decided to acquire his GED. They moved so much that it made it nearly impossible for Dean to focus on school, especially if his dad needed his assistance with a hunt. Not to mention it made it easier for him to work and save money. In this particular town, Dean had a job at a bookstore. Two perks here: money and discounts on books for Sammy, who would live in a library if he had the choice.

The day was passing like any other, if anything it was going by a little quickly. After his break, he was moved from register to the customer service desk, where he was in charge of answering the phones.

"Barnes and Noble, Dean speaking."

"Hi, is this Dean Winchester?"

"Yes."

"Dean, this is Nadine Radner, from the elementary school, this was the second form of emergency contact."

Dean gripped the phone cord. "Is Sammy alright?"

"Around snack, he started complaining that he had a stomachache. His teacher thought he was just hungry, so had him eat, but it got worse and he ended up passing out in gym, when he woke up, he was clutching his side. We've called an ambulance and they'll be here shortly. We need you to meet Sam at the hospital."

Dean mumbled a few words and hung up the phone. He yanked off his name badge and headed straight for the door, not even thinking to tell anyone where he was going. His Sammy was hurt and he needed to get there.

* * *

Dean paced the floors of the waiting room, his body extremely tense. It had been awhile since he had arrived and he hadn't been able to see his little brother. The doctor told him that his appendix had burst and they needed to remove it right away. He was told that Sammy would be fine, he didn't need his appendix anyway, but it didn't stop the big brother from worrying.

He had tried to contact John, but he didn't answer his phone, so he left a voicemail. John wasn't known for coming back for a small injury or illness, but surely he'd have to return for his youngest son being hospitalized. Dean knew he wasn't hunting too far away and could easily come back.

"Mr. Winchester?" Dean's head snapped up and he looked over at a doctor.

"Dean, please call me Dean."

"Alright, Dean. Is your father here?"

"He's on a business trip, but I'm Sammy's temporary legal guardian," Dean fibbed.

"Well, Sam's doing just fine. He went through the surgery with flying colors and is waking up now. He'll have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days and then he'll be able to go home."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course."

The doctor lead him into the room, Sam was sleeping, looking peaceful. Dean sighed in relief and sat in a chair by the bed, keeping his eyes on his baby brother. After a while, Sam's eyes open.

"Dee?" Sam squeaked out, seeing his big brother.

"Hiya Sammy," Dean whispered, stroking his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm in pain."

"They're giving ya meds for that." Dean pointed to the IV. "How long was your stomach hurting buddy?"

Sam gnawed on his lip. "Since last night."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because today's your birthday. Dean, you never get a day about yourself, I didn't want to make it about me, I knew you'd end up taking care of me."

Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sammy, what do I always tell you?"

"Dee..."

"What do I always tell you, Sammy?"

Sam looked at his hands. "That you're the big brother."

"And what's my job?"

"To take care of me."

"Exactly. It's the job I picked and a job I wouldn't take back for the world. Don't think that you can't come to me." Dean ruffled his hair. "Plus, this is the best birthday ever, did you see that hot nurse that just walked by?"

Sam made a face. "Dean, you're gross."

"Whatever, bitch."

"Don't say bitch, jerk."

Dean smirked. Post-surgery and the two could still banter.

* * *

Two days passed and Sam was cleared to go home. John did not make an attempt to contact them the entire time.

Dean was pissed. His son had just had major surgery and he wasn't going to come for him?! Dean didn't care when John didn't show up after he broke his leg or when he had the flu, but Sammy was different. John's eight year old had something removed from his body and he was off who knows where. For all Dean knew, the hunt was over and John was just drinking his ass off.

Dean carried Sammy into the motel and laid him down on the bed.

"I don't need you to carry me, Dee, I'm not a baby," Sam mumbled.

"Says the boy that still calls me, Dee," Dean replied with a smirk. "Just relax, you heard what the doctor said."

"I want to go back to school."

"Normal kids would want this break Sammy Boy."

"I'm not a normal kid."

"Yeah, I know you're too short."

Sam scoffed. "Am not."

"Are so." He handed Sam the remote and got started on lunch.

More time passed and after about a week, Sam had returned to school. Dean had gotten a few calls from John, telling him that he had gone on an extra hunt, completely ignoring the messages from the other ones. Finally, one afternoon, John came walking back through the door.

"Hey son," John said, heading for the fridge. "How's the tricks?"

Dean was quiet for a moment, as he tried to choose his words. Sam was at a friend's house, playing and wouldn't be back for a few hours.

"I want full custody of Sam," Dean said, finally.

John looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"I want you to sign your rights over to me and let me take care of Sam officially, let me take him away from all of this."

"You expect me to just let you take my son?"

"Dad, since when have you acted like he's your son?!" Dean snapped. "Ever since ya know…it happened, you've been so hell bent on catching that thing, that I've had to raise Sammy."

"You babysit, there's a difference."

"Dad, I'm his emergency contact, I'm the one they called last week when he ended up in the hospital. I'm the one that sat by his bed and got fired from my job for having to take care of him!" Dean paused, catching his breath. "Sammy's getting older and he's asking me tons of questions. Saying that you have business trips all the time, it won't work forever."

"No, it won't. We'll train him…"

"No!" Dean cut John off, ignoring the fury in his father's eyes. "He is not becoming a hunter. I won't let that happen."

"Don't you want to catch this? Don't you want to do this, for your mother?"

Dean felt his heart swell when he thought of his mother, his beautiful mother. She had been the best mother there was. Dean had been a huge Mama's Boy, in Mary's eyes, he could do no wrong. And when Sam was born, Dean didn't even feel jealous, Mary made sure both of her boys got equal attention. She was the best person in the world, she made him tomato rice soup when he was sick and serenaded both of them with the Beatles, particularly her favorite song, Hey Jude

But the eighteen year old knew one thing, this is not the life his mom wanted for him or Sammy. She wouldn't want them being hunters.

"I want what Mom would've wanted," Dean choked out. "And I know it isn't this."

"You say Sammy asks about me now, what are you going to say when he never sees me again?"

"It doesn't have to be like that, Dad," Dean said. He had given this a ton of thought. "I have some money saved, we'll move somewhere, start over. You can visit us whenever you can. But this way, Sammy can have stability, stay in one school, make friends."

John ran a hand through his greying hair. He knew deep down that his eldest son wasn't wrong, this was what was best for Sam and hell, even Dean too. Sure, ideally Dean shouldn't have to raise his little brother, but it had already been the reality. Dean was eighteen and incredibly smart, he could've gone off to college if he had dared to. John used to fear that day happening, the day he'd be left alone to take care of Sammy. Some days, he didn't even feel like Sam's dad. He remembered back to a night a few months ago, when they were in Chicago…

* * *

 _John woke up in the middle of the night to Sam, screaming. He hopped off the couch where he was sleeping off another bender and ran into the boys' room. Sam was thrashing around in bed, kicking his legs. John ran over and woke him up._

" _Shhh, Sammy, it's just a bad dream, it's just a bad dream," John had whispered, trying to be soothing._

" _Dee…I want Dee!"_

" _Dean's out right now, but I'm here, Daddy's here," John was trying. He really was. Dean had nightmares when he was Sam's age, but now that seemed like a whole other night ago._

" _Sammy?" John turned around and saw Dean standing in the doorway. He rushed over and sat on his little brother's bed, moving Sam into his arms, slowly rocking him. "Shhh Sammy, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here, Dee's here." Sam clung to him for dear life, slowly calming down in the arms of his big brother. John watched the two, as Sam slowly drifted back to sleep. Without another word, he got back up and went into the living room, where he grabbed yet another beer._

* * *

"I love you boys," John croaked out, tears in his eyes.

"I know you do, Dad," Dean whispered. "But we're not your priority. I don't need for me to be yours, I'm an adult now. But Sammy needs someone to put him first. I always have and I always will, please, just let me do this. You told me the first time you ever left me alone with him that it was my job to protect Sammy, just let me do my job."

The door swung open and Sam walked in. He saw John and a smile spread across his face. "Dad!" He ran over and hugged him tight. John hugged him back tighter.

"Hey Sammy. How are you?"

"Good, better, Dean took care of me."

John rested his chin, looking up at his oldest son. "Of course he did."

The next morning, John and Dean went to the court house, John signed away his rights over to Dean, he officially would no longer make any choices for his son. Dean had made some calls and arranged for himself to get a construction job in New Orleans, just about three hours away from where they were now. John had helped him find an apartment, a two bedroom. Sam would have his own room for the first time since he was a baby. Dean had contemplated staying in Florida, but figured one last move would do them both some good.

They decided it'd be best if John left like he was just going on another hunt, so he left while Sam was in school, making their last goodbye the one from that morning before he left for school. There was a hunt he needed to do in Maine, so it all worked out anyway.

"Here, take this," John said, handing Dean some money.

"Dad, no. I've got plenty of cash."

"Please Dean, it's not much, but I want to be able to help you boys one last time."

Dean sighed and took the money, putting it into his wallet. "Thanks. I know you don't know when you could end up in Louisiana, but…"

"When I do, I'll give you a call. If you need anything, call me."

Dean sighed, wishing he could follow through on that offer. But, he didn't want to argue. "Yes, sir."

"Take good care of him."

"I always do." Dean held out his hand and his dad shook it, only to pull him into a hug a minute later. The gesture shocked Dean, but he hugged his father back. They pulled off after awhile and Dean looked at the clock in the motel room. "Sammy will be getting out of school soon." He picked up both his and his brother's duffel bags.

"Son, I…" John stared at his son, trying to make the words come out

"Yeah, I know Dad, me too."

* * *

"Where's Dad?" Sam asked as he buckled himself into the back of the Impala.

"Dad uh, Dad had to go on another business trip, bud." Sam's face fell. "But, I have some awesome news. We're moving?"

"Again?" Sam sighed.

"This is the last time, Sammy," Dean promised.

"Yeah right," the eight year old mumbled, snuggling into the seat.

"I mean it, you and I are going to move to New Orleans. I have a job there and we'll enroll you in school, it'll be lots of fun, just the two of us."

"What about Dad?"

Dean sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot, heading for the highway.

"Dad's going to keep working and when he has time, he'll come visit."

"So he's not going to live with us anymore?"

"No, Sammy, he's not. Dad loves you very much and he knows that it's not good for you to keep moving around like this," Dean told him, trying to make it sound convincing. The love part was true, but the former…

"So no more motels?"

"No more motels."

"No more switching schools?"

"You're stuck at the same one now 'til ya graduate."

"Do I get my own room?"

"Yup and so do I, so I don't have to hear ya snore."

"I do not snore," Sam said, kicking the back of his seat.

"Yeah, ya do, bitch."

"Whatever, jerk."

Dean grinned and stared out into the sun as he pulled onto the highway, the two were on their way to their new lives

 **To be continued…Please review!**


End file.
